Shotaro Hidari/Appearances
Shotaro Hidari appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider W * The W Search/Two Detectives in One * The W Search/Those Who Make the City Cry * Don't Touch the M/How to Get to Heaven * Don't Touch the M/Play With a Joker * The Girl... A/Papa Is a Kamen Rider * The Girl... A/The Price of Lying * Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It * Find the C/Dancing Hero * The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It * The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter * The Revenge V/Infected Car * The Revenge V/Grudge Beast * The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess * The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe * The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider * The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner * Farewell N/Memory Kids * Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind * The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel * The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style * The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended For Women * The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die * L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider * L on the Lips/The Liar Is You * The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers * The P's Game/Akiko on the Run * The D Was Watching/The Transparent Magical Lady * The D Was Watching/Twin Maximum Suicide * The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess * The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince? * The B Carried on the Wind/The Beast Pursues * The B Carried on the Wind/Now, in the Radiance * Y's Tragedy/The Woman Looking For Yesterday * Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister * Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches * Beyond the R/Surpass Them All * Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises * Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum * The Likelihood of the G/Bad Cinema Paradise * The Likelihood of the G/You Are Unforgivable * The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess * The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt * The O Chain/The Aged Detective * The O Chain/Shroud's Confession * Who the K Needs/The Devil's Tail * Who the K Needs/The Last Supper * The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip * The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners * Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City Kamen Rider Wizard * The Kamen Rider Rings * Neverending Story Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * Kamen Rider W Hyper Battle DVD: Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe * Kamen Rider W DVD: Gaia Memory Encyclopedia * Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Check! Double's Fierce Changing Tech!! * The G is Impossible/Bad Picture Paradise * The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Drawing Prince? * The Pursuit of J/Another Trump Card * I Dabble in M/The Drawing Game * Toward the R/Drawing Better Than Them All * Painter X/A Painting of Beneath the Museum * Type3. - I Like Two-in-One Underwear * * * * * * * * * * Boss is Abducted * Boss's Close Call DVD Shorts * If Akiko Was Actually an Excellent Secretary * If Akiko Was Actually a City Councilwoman * If Akiko Was Actually a Maid * If Akiko Was Actually a Phantom Thief * If Ryu Was Actually a Private Investigator * If Akiko Was Actually an Idol * If Akiko Was Actually a Magician * If Akiko Was Actually an "Extreme Wife" * If Akiko Was Actually a Younger Sister * If Akiko Was Actually a Hit Man * If Akiko Was Actually an Old Woman * If Everyone Was Actually Hard-Boiled Stage Shows/Live Appearances * to be added Comics * to be added Books * Kamen Rider W ~The One Who Continues After Z~ Toys * S.H. Figuarts * Super Imaginative Chogokin * Project BM! Games * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes W * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes * Kamen Rider: Battride War * Kamen Rider: Battride War II * Kamen Rider Batton-Line * Kamen Rider Travelers Record References Category:Character Appearances